And I'll Be Waiting when the Silence Ends
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: Words fail her. There is nothing, nothing in this world that could make this right, make it go away. She is lost, abandoned and without hope. But this is certainly not the first time and that is perhaps what makes it so sad. My version of Marius and Eponine's story but slightly less sad.


**Hello :) I'm relatively new to the world of Les Miserables so forgive me if you find things are wrong. I've only ever seen the film so the film is what this is based on. Also I haven't had a french lesson in 3 years so forgive me for any mistakes. These two are definitely my OTP and I'm not even that sure why but hey... **

**I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Words fail her. There is nothing, nothing in this world that could make this right, make it go away. She is lost, abandoned and without hope. But this is certainly not the first time and that is perhaps what makes it so sad.

It wouldn't be much... She didn't _need_ much. A kind word, a smile that doesn't mask an ulterior motive. But there is none, and she is beginning to wonder whether such things have ever existed. Whether they are just fantasies she has made up in her mind. She used to view this way of thinking as pointless, as a weakness. But now it is all she has left. Her mind, the one place she can create a better world, one that is not harsh or cruel, one that does thrive on desperation. But such a place does not exist and she has given up all hope that it ever will.

It won't be long now. She can't hold on much longer. She has been beaten too many times, taken advantage of too many times and hurt to many times.

_This is the end, _she thinks as she sinks against the wall in yet another empty street. The rain continues to pour and she watches solemnly as it trickles down her hand, leaving streaks in the dirt that has built up over the past week.

She is tired, so so tired and she can no longer view death as an enemy. All she can think of is a sweet release, an escape from the evil she is surrounded by. So she closes her eyes as she sinks further to the ground, further away from consciousness.

_Let it come._

But she is dragged from her mind by footsteps, each click lifting her head further. Just one more try. One more chance, she thinks as she looks up. The footsteps grow nearer and she readies herself to look straight in the eye of the man who passes. The last man she will ever look at. But as his figure appears around the corner her eyes drop. Because even now she cannot bear to be pitied. Because pity means nothing if no action is taken. Each time it gives her false hope but in the end no one is really brave enough or bothered enough to help her or anyone else. No one actually cares enough to do something because they have their own problems, their own families to feed. She can't blame them for that.

"Are you alright?"

The words tear her from her misery, because never in her life has someone been concerned about her. No one ever stops and no one ever asks. She looks up slowly, blinking as she examines the face of the man in front of her. He kneels down and she sees, even in the darkness that surrounds them, concern in his eyes.

She takes her time before replying, mostly because she's not quite sure how too.

"No, monsiuer. But I will be."

"You don't look very well. Do you have a home, a family you can go to?"

"Really, I will be fine."

"But you're shaking. Here, let me help you. " he says as he begins to remove his coat.

"Honestly Monsieur I will be fine. I thank you for your concern but you really need not bother yourself with me." The man didn't give up, leaning closer he brushes a the hair from her face and she flinches. She can't help it.

"Please. I want to help you."

He shows no signs of letting up, and she is tempted. Very tempted to give in. As she examines him, everything about him seemsto radiate goodness. Either this man was a very good actor, or he really wants to help her.

"I can't go home, I can't go back there again. I can't... I ca.." Her breathing quickens as she begingsto panic. Memories flood her mind and it's like she's sinking with nothing to hold on to.

"Shh... It's going to be okay.I promise you." The man comforts, stroking her cheek in an effort to calm her down.

"It's n... It's not... It's not okay. How... How can you say that monsieur?" She gasps as she desperately tried to get some sort of grip. But the world is moving too fast and there so much and she's drowning, drowning.

"I know it will be okay. You can come home with me and I promise you I will look after you but right now I need to get somewhere warm."

She nods as her breathing begins to slow, allowing her self to be helped up.

"Can you walk?" He asks as helps her get her balance.

"Yes. Yes I think so." She breathes, still recovering. Using his arm to hold herself up she shuffles forward.

"Thank you, Monsieur." She says quietly, as though she's afraid to be heard. He shakes it off, as though it is nothing.

"It's alright. Like I said I wan't to help you. I really do."

"But you don't even know my name."

"Okay... Then what is your name?"

"Eponine."

"Eponine?" He confirms. "Well then I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy."

"Well again. Thank you monsieur."

"Please. Call me Marius." He smiles and despite her pain Eponine smiles back.

**Thank you for reading. I really am sorry for any mistake and I will take the time to improve this chapter later but I really wanted to get this out there. There really aren't that many Meponine fics so I wanted to help with that.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
